1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure-sensitive adhesive composition, a pressure-sensitive adhesive film, and a method of manufacturing an organic electronic device using the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An organic electronic device (OED) refers to a device including an organic material layer generating alternation of charges using holes and electrons, and may include, for example, a photovoltaic device, a rectifier, a transmitter, and an organic light emitting diode (OLED).
A representative OED, which is an OLED, has less power consumption and a higher response speed, and forms a thinner display device or light than a conventional light source. In addition, the OLED has excellent space utilization, and is expected to be applied in various fields including all kinds of portable devices, monitors, notebook computers, and TVs.
To extend commercialization and use of the OLED, a major problem is durability. Organic materials and metal electrodes included in the OLED are very easily oxidized by external factors such as water, and a product including the OLED is very sensitive to environmental factors. Therefore, various methods to prevent penetration of oxygen or water from an external environment with respect to an organic electronic device such as the OLED have been suggested.
In Korean Unexamined Patent No. 2008-0088606, an adhesive capsulated composition film and an organic electroluminescence light emitting device are provided, and have poor processability as a pressure-sensitive adhesive based on polyisobutylene (PIB) and low reliability under conditions of high temperature and high humidity.
Accordingly, in an organic electronic device, it is required to develop an encapsulant ensuring a required lifetime, excellently preventing permeation of moisture, maintaining reliability under conditions of high temperature and high humidity, and having excellent optical characteristics.